Analysis of biopsies of patients with various forms of glycogenosis and other storage diseases with particular interest concerning pseudo type I glycogenosis. Further investigation of the control of glycogen metabolism in isolated liver cells. Particular attention will be paid to the role of ions (K ion Na ion and Ca ions) and to the effect of alpha and beta adrenergic effectors. The control of gluconeogenesis in relation with the interconversion of two forms of pyruvate kinase and with the control of phosphofructokinase. Purification and properties of phosphorylase phosphatase and synthetase phosphatase. Investigation of the kinetic properties of AMP deaminase in human liver in relation with the pathogenesis of gout.